


She's talking to a n g e l s, counting the s t a r s, making a w i s h

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

"Why are you still wearing that thing?! It's been years and it's time to get rid of it!" Covering her head, Brandi could feel pieces of the plate thrown to the floor ricochet and hit her slightly but not enough to cause a mark. Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks and her body shook with fear. "What's the problem with it?!" She shouted towards the man in front of her; The one who was supposed to be there to protect her, not be the very one to threaten her life constantly. Lately, it seemed that there was nothing but that; Threats.

Grabbing her by the wrist, the male yanked her off of the floor and shoved her into the wall behind them. "What's the problem? What's the problem?!" Applying more pressure as his fingers wrapped their grip around her throat and she struggled to cry out, he began to yell through gritted teeth. "The problem is, you're _my_ girlfriend, not _his!_ Yet you give _him_ all of your attention while I practically have to force you to show any to me!" Crying out as she tried to free herself from his grip only for him to tighten it, her blue eyes now surrounded by red stared at his black eyes which seemed to be empty of any remorse, concern, or even guilt. "Why can't you just forget about him and focus on _me?!"_ Throwing her to the side as the corner of a table caught the side of her face, the male picked up the closest thing to him and threw it in an attempt to hurt her more before storming off. Feeling pieces of glass break off into her skin as some left scratches, she laid there as she tried to process her next move.   
  
If she stayed, he might end up killing her. If she left, he could hunt her down and make things worse for her. Glancing at her wrist, she stared at the fabric bracelet wrapping around it. A smile tried to make its way onto her face but she just couldn't muster one up yet.

_"Brandi.. What is this exactly?" A white-haired male stared at her with a questioning expression as he picked up his wrist to show the bracelet made out of fabric that was tied to him now. Giggling as she picked up her own wrist, she smiled as she bubbled happily. "It's a friendship bracelet, silly! It's something best friends can do to remember each other. Anything we're sad or feeling lonely, we can look at these and remember each other no matter where we are!" Blinking blankly at her, he still didn't understand why she chose to do this. "I just thought it was something cute to do, and I like the idea behind them. You're my closest friend, so I just figured I'd try it for us."  
_

Brandi couldn't remember how long ago it was, but she could remember they were still young children; Probably around the age of six or so if she had to guess. Trying to push herself up from the floor her arms gave out at first but she couldn't stay on that floor any longer; She refused. Forcing herself up regardless of little to no strength, she stumbled to the front door of the house that haunted her more with each passing second. Walking past a mirror as she caught her attention, it was the first time since the fight started that she could see the blood running down the side of her face as some was dry but the rest was still fresh, the bruises beginning to appear on her neck, wrists, and arms along with the scratches from broken glass. Leaving through the front door, she didn't even bother to pick up her shattered cell phone on the floor as she stepping into the thunderstorm raging on outside.

She wrapped her arms together as she tried to keep herself warm in her thin jacket though the rain was colder than expected so the jacket wasn't helping. Her body had begun shivering, and she was using most of her energy to try to focus on her surroundings while her vision blurred in and out. Blood from her face had started dripping into the sleeve of her jacket as it stained, and it was difficult to tell what were tears and what were teardrops from the rain. Finding a payphone, she took a step inside to try to call a friend of hers but wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer. Sighing, she stepped back into the cold as she did the next best thing she could think to do.

Walking up to the door, she tried to knock but recalled afterwards the reasoning behind no answer. She should've remembered that Ben only opened the door if he knew to expect someone, plus it was in the middle of the night. Sitting down on the sidewalk against the door momentarily, she shivered as she tried to think of something else. All she knew was that she was cold, and that she did _not_ want to be left alone. Her thoughts were becoming too strong, and for once, she didn't know if she could trust herself alone. It didn't seem to matter as after a few minutes, she decided her best bet was probably to try to get into her home and change clothing before she got sick; Though that meant she had to be alone.


End file.
